Blue Magic
Blue Magic, also referred to as "Enemy Magic," is a skillset consisting of abilities used by monsters. Most of the time, a character who can use it, known as a Blue Mage, learns the ability by being hit by it and surviving the battle. It first appeared in Final Fantasy V. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V This game was the first to utilize Blue Magic. It also has the most Blue Magic spells of any single-player ''Final Fantasy game so far, with thirty. ''Final Fantasy VI Blue Magic, called Lores, are Strago's specialty. Unlike Blue Mages in ''Final Fantasy V, Strago only has to see an enemy magic used in order to learn it. This means that in addition to enemies, Gau and Relm can teach Strago Blue Magic by using Rage and Sketch, respectively. ''Final Fantasy VII The Enemy Skill Materia functions just like the Blue Mages from Final Fantasy V. Once equipped with it, any character hit by an enemy skill will learn it. However, only that piece of Materia will keep the skill. Final Fantasy VIII In ''Final Fantasy VIII, Quistis can learn Blue Magic, but she learns it in a different way. Blue Magic is learned by using items acquired from Enemies. Quistis can only use the spells in her Limit Break. ''Final Fantasy IX The character Quina Quen learns Blue Magic. However, s/he learns it by "eating" his/her opponents. When his/her opponents have 1/8 HP left, s/he can "eat" them and learn a new ability. When s/he is in trance, s/he can use the 'Cook' ability, which means that it can eat opponents that have 1/4 HP left. Final Fantasy X Blue Magic is Kimahri's Overdrive. In order for Kimahri to learn Blue Magic, he just has to perform Lancet on the enemy with the skill. Once he does, he will permanently learn it. Final Fantasy X-2 The Gun Mage Dressphere can learn Blue Magic from enemies via the Blue Bullet ability. Final Fantasy XI Blue Magic is used by the job Blue Mage. It is also a type of magic ability that players must learn or skill up in order to use effectively. Blue Magic abilities are cast off of the Blue Magic ability attribute, rather than Enhancing Magic, Enfeebling Magic, Divine Magic, Dark Magic, and Elemental Magic. ''Final Fantasy XI contains the most Blue Magic spells of any Final Fantasy, with nearly 100 spells at the Blue Mage's disposal. ''Final Fantasy XII While there is no Blue Magick in Final Fantasy XII, some of the enemy skills, like 1000 Needles, are available as Technicks on the License Board. Final Fantasy Tactics There is no Blue Mage Class nor Blue Magic in Final Fantasy Tactics, however a few spells can only be learned "Blue Magic style". The spell Ultima can only be gained when it is used on Ramza or his sister Alma in Chapter 4 (or earliest Luso in Chapter 3, but only in the War of the Lions remake). A greater form of Ultima can be learned by Alma during the battle with the final boss Ultima. Any character can learn spells such as Thundaja and Firaja from having them cast on them while they are a job that learns it (i.e. a Black Magic spell can only be learned "Blue Mage style" if the target is a Black Mage), but this usually only applies to -ja level spells, and a majority of Summon spells. The last spell is the Summon Zodiark can only be learned when it is used on a Summoner during the battle with the optional boss Elidibus. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Blue magic can be used by Blue Mage, a job only available to humans. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift'' Blue magic returns and is only usable by Humes.